See Where It Goes
by Sunsetwing
Summary: This is my FAGE 3some gift for yesmrcullen.  Bella is about to meet her brother in-laws best friend.  Could he help her forget about her past?


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

**Title: See Where It Goes **

**Written for: yesmrcullen**

**Written By: Sunsetwing**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: They meet at a park and they meet on a blind date.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
><strong>**.net/community/FAGE_3some/93625/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer is a goddess and she owns everything. No copyright infringement intended.**

"Rosalie, I don't know why you're making me do this? You know I'm not ready to date yet."

I couldn't believe my sister was actually forcing me to go through with this. She had set me up on a blind date with her husband's best friend stating that it was time that I put myself back out there.

I had been single for over a year and a half, after having lost my fiancé in a motorcycle crash. Tyler and I were just three short months from our wedding date when the accident happened. I was devastated. He was my whole world; and then just like that, he was gone.

I had met Tyler while in college. From the moment he said hello, we were inseparable. We decided to stay in Phoenix after graduation, in hopes that we would be able to start our lives on our own terms. His family was deeply religious and didn't believe in living together before marriage, but since they lived states away in Utah, there wasn't much influence they could press upon him from so far away.

I, on the other hand, had a very supportive family; they just lived all the way in Washington. The few times they got to meet Tyler, they loved him and easily welcomed him into our family. It was a huge contrast in comparison to the way his family had treated me on our first meeting.

The Crowley's were nice enough, but they lived their lives strictly by their religion. I always felt like they thought less of me because my family wasn't of their faith. One night, it was clear that that was true when I overheard Mr. Crowley telling Tyler that his old girlfriend from high school had been asking about him. Tyler asked his father why he would bring that up; and Mr. Crowley replied, "Because you know things won't be going far with Bella. She's a nice enough girl, but you need someone more like Lauren. She's like you, and we already love her."

Tyler was so upset after that incident that he didn't speak to his parent's for several months. I never let on that I'd overheard their conversation and I did feel bad that they weren't speaking, but at the same time, I was a little happy that he was defending me. Even though he shouldn't have had to defend me to his family; love just wasn't, apparently, enough for them.

Without his parent's blessing, Tyler asked me to marry him on a Thursday. It was perfect and sweet and there was nothing flashy about it. We were washing dishes together in our pajamas when Tyler dropped to one knee and proposed. I immediately said yes. He slipped on that ring amidst the soapy water, and I was sure I'd wear that ring forever. It was what I always wanted, something comfortable and easy. Tyler knew me, and I loved him for it.

Rose had flown down to help me plan for the wedding. Even though we just wanted something small I needed to have help. My mother had left us when we were small. Rosalie was just two years older than me; and at three and five, our father raised us the best way he knew how. Rose took on a motherly role with me, always making sure that I was taken care of before herself. She was not just my sister but my best friend.

It just so happened that Rose was with me when the accident happened. She was my life line, and I think I would've died without her. In the end, because Tyler and I weren't married and neither of us had any type of living will; I had no rights to his burial. His family came to claim his body and bring him home to Utah to bury him in the family plot. I wanted to fight them on it but I knew I didn't have a leg to stand on because I wasn't his wife.

With Tyler gone there wasn't anything keeping me in Phoenix, especially with all of my family so far away.

Rose took an extra few weeks off of work and helped me move my entire life back home to Washington.

Rose and her husband Emmett lived just outside of Port Angeles. Their home was beautiful, and they lived on several acres nestled in the forest. They had offered me the use of their guest cottage, but I didn't want to impose on them any more than I already had. Instead, I chose to move back home to Forks with my father.

I didn't necessarily want to be so far from Rose when we had lived so far apart for so long, but I really wanted to put my life back together with as little complication as possible. My father worked long hours and usually was only home in the late evening; it was like I lived by myself, anyway. It also gave me time to take care of him and spend less time thinking about my own life.

Rose had recently made it abundantly clear that I needed to start living again. I knew it wasn't healthy, the whole aversion to socializing. I just didn't feel ready yet.

That wasn't going to distract Rose from convincing me that I really needed to meet Emmett's best friend.

Rose said he was a pediatrician.

He worked such long hours that he hardly dated and he was kind of a home body, just like me.

Emmett apparently had told Edward about me a long time ago, much to my dismay. I hated when people talked you up, only for them to find out that you weren't quite as great as they made you out to be.

Rose and Emmett had had a few parties over the last couple of months, but either he was unavailable to attend, or I was. It just never worked out that we could be introduced.

Rose also said he was gorgeous. So gorgeous, in fact, that she couldn't believe someone hadn't snapped him up already. If that was the case, then why was he going out with me?

"Listen, he's going out with you because you both need to get out. You're a nice girl who doesn't have an ulterior motive for dating him, and he just wants to put himself out there and meet someone.

"Bella, why don't you just try to have fun and see where it goes? It's not like you have to decide the rest of your life tonight. He's great, just give him a chance."

It wasn't that I didn't want to give him a chance. If I was being truthful, I was afraid.

I was absolutely terrified to put myself out there again only to have my heart ripped to shreds.

At first when Tyler died, I thought my life was over. The thought of moving past him and that part of my life scared me.

I was pretty afraid of rejection, too.

If this man was near perfect, I wasn't. How unbalanced would we be?

The rain started pelting the window outside, and I wondered what was in store for me in the coming hours.

Would I have fun?

Would he like me?

I wasn't sure why I just couldn't let this stress go. I breathed deeply a couple of times and hoped that I could keep it together long enough to get through this date.

I just wanted to feel normal and happy again.

"He knows that I'm meeting him in town, right?"

"Yes, Bella, he does. I don't know why you insisted on meeting him in town. That's so ridiculous. He wanted to pick you up."

"I know, but I just really wanted to have my own car. Rose, this is the first date that I've been on in a long time, cut me some slack. I'm trying here, can't that be enough?"

I was trying not to get emotional.

Rose meant well; she just didn't know when to stop pushing. She wanted the best for me, and that definitely wasn't moving totally out of my comfort zone for this first date, a blind date at that.

"I'm sorry, Sissy. I love you so much, and I just want you to be happy. I don't mean to push so hard…"

"Hey, ladies. How are my two favorite girls?" Emmett asked as he came into the room to greet his wife.

"We're good, just finishing up here before Bella leaves."

"Awww, that's right, tonight's your date with Edward."

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to leave."

"Well, Bella, have a good time. Edward's the best guy I've ever known, so I feel pretty confident that you're going to have fun tonight."

"I hope so. You guys have a good night, too. I'll call you tomorrow, Rose."

"Okay, but remember to call if you need me, okay?"

"Yes, sister dearest, I won't forget."

I ran to my car trying to avoid getting soaked since I'd left my umbrella in the car.

The drive to Port Angeles was short, and I pulled into a parking spot right along the sidewalk.

The rain had picked up considerably and since I was about ten minutes too early, I decided to stay in the car to avoid getting wet.

We were meeting in the small park at the center of town, and I could see it from my car. My nerves got the better of me, and instead of watching and waiting for him to show up, I decided to grab my umbrella and make my way over to the park and wait there. As long as I had my umbrella I should be fairly protected.

My heels clicked against the cement as I walked slowly towards the park. It was empty at this hour of the evening so I felt free to walk around without getting in anyone's way. The large concrete walls of the park had murals painted on them, and for the first time since I had come back to Washington, I was able to really look at them.

The scenery around Part Angeles was painted there along with the wildlife in the area and the ocean. It was so beautiful.

I heard a throat clear behind me, bringing me out of my musings. When I turned around, the most handsome man I'd ever seen was standing behind me.

His hair was soaked but still stuck out spiky from his head. He was wearing a black suit and white shirt sans tie.

The man had to be at least six feet tall and had the warmest smile on his face that I'd ever seen.

"Bella?"

"Yes, I'm Bella."

"Hi, I'm Edward," he said as he awkwardly moved to stand under my umbrella with me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're getting soaked. Why don't we go on ahead to the restaurant?"

He nodded and smiled down at me, taking the umbrella from my hand and holding it over the both of us, but still making sure that I was completely protected.

I felt his hand come up against my lower back, and the heat from his hand felt so good. I had forgotten what it had felt like just to be touched by a man.

"I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, not at all actually. I just wanted to get some fresh air. I'm sorry, I feel like I'm rambling. I'm just really nervous. If I stop talking it's just going to make me more nervous."

He looked down at me and the warmth from his smile soothed me.

"No worries, Bella. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a little nervous, too."

"Really? You don't look nervous at all."

"This is the first real date I've had in a long time. I'm so busy that most of the time I just don't feel up to going out. Emmett and Rose got me really excited to meet you. I just want this date to go okay," Edward said, his face turning pink with embarrassment.

I couldn't believe that he was actually excited to meet me. Although, I couldn't believe that anyone would be excited to meet me much less be shy around me, especially this extremely good looking man.

We walked in an awkward silence after that. Once we reached the door to the restaurant, he opened it for me and ushered me inside.

The interior of the restaurant was designed in deep shades of red. The lighting was low, and there was a definite romantic atmosphere about the place.

The hostess came almost immediately and she seated us at a table near the window at the back of the dining room. It was nice because she obviously could tell that we were on a first date by the way we stood awkwardly next to each other.

He pulled my chair out for me and hung my jacket from its back. It was strange how comfortable he was making me. He was only being a perfect gentleman, but from shielding me from the rain, holding the door, taking my coat, and pulling out my chair, he was quite easy to be around. I didn't feel like it should have been that way after only knowing him for a few minutes.

"This is nice," he said with a shy smile.

"Yeah, it is."

We looked over the menu, making our selections, and then both setting our menus down at the same time.

We both let out a nervous chuckle and when my eyes met his, there was no place else I would have rather been in that moment.

"So, are you happy to be back in Washington?"

That was a hard question to answer. Rose must not have filled him in on everything in regards to my situation.

"Yes, I guess. I miss Arizona sometimes, but it isn't the same for me there anymore. I really enjoy being able to spend more time with my family."

Edward grimaced, and he must have remembered why I was here, after all.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean anything by that question. I…" 

"Don't worry, Edward. I know you didn't. It's a perfectly normal question to ask. I'm not afraid to talk about why I'm here. I also want you to know that I'm not living in the past either. I realize it must be awkward for you to know how to act around me. How much did Rose and Emmett tell you?"

"Not too much," he hesitated, and I nodded my head for him to continue.

"They told me that your fiancé was killed in an accident and that you moved home to be with your family.

"Look, Bella, I am so sorry for bringing it up. I promised Rose that I wouldn't accidentally bring anything up that could upset you, and here I am doing that exact thing."

"As much as my sister would like to think I was made of glass, I really can handle talking out my past. It's a big part of who I am. Rose just wants to protect me, and I understand. If the situation was reversed, I'd feel the same way."

"Yeah, I can see that. I've known Emmett a very long time, years before he met Rose, and I know they both are actually quite protective of you. Even though Emmett wanted me to meet you, he was also quick to threaten my life if I hurt you."

That brought a smile to my face. Emmett was the best brother-in-law a girl could ask for. He'd never once been upset with me for the amount of time Rose came to spend time with me, supporting both her and me in our need for some time with each other. He was always playful and kind, with such a big heart. Since I'd been home, he liked to spend time with both of his girls, as he called us.

"Yeah, I love Emmett. I don't think there is a man out there that would be better for Rose."

"Yeah, I agree with that. He's been more like a brother to me than just my best friend. We've been through a lot."

"What did he tell you about me? Rose said that he'd told you all about me."

Talking about Rose and Emmett had been just the thing to ease us into comfortable, steady conversation. We both talked about ourselves, and I felt like we'd asked each other a million questions by the end of dinner.

Dinner turned into dessert; and then finally when the check came, it seemed that neither of us was quite ready for this date to be over.

"Would you like to go get a drink somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Edward took some cash from his wallet and threw it on the table. He took my hand in his, helping me from my seat, and assisted me with my coat.

We walked hand in hand, and it was nice to feel his warm hand in mine. It was little things like that that I missed the most, just like when he had first touched me before we went to dinner. The more time that I was spending in Edward's company, the more I found myself craving his touch, though, and that was surprising. Even though I'd just met him, I realized that I hadn't thought about anything other than Edward for the whole date. Tyler had always been at the forefront of my mind, and for the first time since he died, he wasn't.

For so long, I had expected that I would never be attracted to another man again. Not only was I attracted but I found myself wanting so much more.

He took me to a little bar down the street. It was dark and intimate, and for some reason, exactly where I wanted to be with him.

It was nice spending some time with a man alone again. I was happy that I was going to have something and maybe someone to look forward to in my life.

We each got a beer, and Edward led me to a secluded booth in the back of the bar close to the stage. There was a jazz band playing a slow melody, and I felt like I just wanted to be even closer to Edward.

"Would you like to dance?" he whispered into my ear.

I wasn't much for dancing, but I really just wanted to feel what it would be like to be held close by him.

He led me to the small dance floor and brought me closer to his chest. I rested my arms on his shoulders, and his hands were wrapped around my lower back, pressing me towards him.

We swayed slowly and I let myself relax into his embrace.

"This has been a wonderful date, Bella. I can't thank you enough. I don't know when the last time was that I went on a date and actually enjoyed myself."

His words caused a shiver to run up my spine and goose flesh to break out on my arms.

"Are you cold?"

"No. It just feels really nice being here with you."

We swayed back and forth until the end of the song when Edward again whispered in my ear.

"Are you ready to get out of here?"

I smiled up at him, "Yeah, let's go."

We grabbed our coats and left the bar. Edward reached over and grabbed my hand again, and I couldn't help but smile at how good it felt.

It had gotten colder so we walked quickly to my car.

"Where did you park?"

"Oh, just a couple of streets over."

"Let me give you a ride to your car."

He made his way to the passenger side of the car and when we both inside with the doors shut; I turned my heater on full blast.

It was silent while I adjusted the controls and waited for the car to heat up.

I wasn't ready for the night to be over.

My hope was that he would want to spend a little alone time with me.

His hand found mine again as I put the car in drive.

"Just take the next left and you'll see the parking lot on the right."

I could feel his gaze on me, and it was making me feel warm from the inside out.

"Bella, I've really had a good time tonight."

"Me, too, Edward."

"This is me."

I pulled up next to a dark blue SUV, the only car in the lot, and put the car in park.

I wanted to look at him, but I could feel the night coming to a close and I was hoping he would kiss me. I didn't want to be rejected, not on my first day back in the dating game.

Edward placed his finger under my chin and guided my face to look at his. His green eyes were blazing, and I could see the passion in their depths.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Bella. I've wanted to since the moment I laid eyes on you."

He didn't wait for me to answer, and his lips descended on mine before I could give it another thought.

The kiss started out innocent enough, closed lips and sweet pecks. However, after the first few kisses, I opened my mouth and ran my tongue against his lower lip. Edward groaned, and it was all the encouragement that I needed to kiss him deeper.

Our bodies had angled towards one another, and I could feel his hands come around my back to encircle me. I drew back to look in his eyes and he seemed uncertain. I wanted him to keep touching me so I nodded my head, and he smiled this brilliant smile at me.

Apparently, that was all the affirmation that he needed. His hold tightened on me as he hauled my body over the center console only to settle me straddling his legs.

"Is this okay?"

I nodded my head and dove to meet his lips again with mine.

His hands were running up and down the length of my back and pressing me down onto his lap.

I wanted him so badly that I thought I was going to burst. This behavior was totally unlike me. Being here with Edward made something shift inside me and all the loneliness that I had been going through seemed to disappear.

I drew back from him to catch my breath and noticed that he was looking at me with wide-eyed shock.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to take it this far."

I shook my head, "don't apologize. I've really enjoyed myself. I think that really, this was more my fault."

"Your fault? No, I've been trying to restrain myself from touching you all night."

He blushed a little, and I couldn't help but kiss him again. This time, though, it was frenzied and passionate and there was an undertone of sexual tension that was going to kill me.

Before I over thought what I was about to do, I let me hand slowly descend down the front of his shirt, popping the buttons as I went. When my hand reached his waist, I started to undo his belt and popped the button on his pants. Totally giving in to the moment, I slipped my hand in his pants and discovered him hard and ready for me.

"Bella…" he choked out.

I looked him straight in the eye. "Do you want me, Edward? Because even though I shouldn't, I already want to be with you. I want you to touch me. I want you to make me forget there was ever anyone before you."

His eyes blazed over my last statement, and he rushed to help me get his pants down. He ran his hands up my thighs, and when they met at the lace of my underwear, he slipped his fingers inside and yanked the fabric from my body.

There was but one tortuous moment where he wasn't touching me, but before I could whine about it, he was running his thick head up and down my slit.

I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lip, and apparently, neither could he. He looked into my eyes and must have seen the affirmation that he needed, because he began pressing slowly into me.

I held my breath, hoping that the pain from his size would subside. When I could finally start breathing again, I moved slowly atop him, watching the shadows from the street lights illuminate his handsome face.

He nipped at my lips and cheeks, moving his kisses to my neck and chest. I was reveling in the feeling of him on me and in me. The feeling was almost too overwhelming, and I fought back tears that filled my eyes.

My mind was racing, and I couldn't help but feel like I was being unfaithful to Tyler. Everything about tonight had been out of character for me, and yet, none of it felt wrong. That made me feel like the worst betrayer, and all I wanted to feel was this overwhelming sense of need and want.

I tried to keep my eyes averted so Edward wouldn't think that I was upset because of him.

"Bella, look at me."

I couldn't do it. I just wanted to get lost in Edward, not think about the ramifications of what we were doing.

"Bella, please, look at me."

My watery eyes met his, and he smiled back at me.

"I know this is a lot for you. I didn't want to move too fast with you, but here we are. I think you need to know that I don't ever do anything like this and it's been several years since I've been with anyone."

That surprised me. How could this beautiful man have been celibate for years?

He chuckled. "I know, it's ridiculous, but I just haven't had the time or met the right person. Then here you come along and turn my little world on its head, and I can't get enough of you.

"I know you feel guilty. I can see it in your face. Bella, you lived. He wouldn't want to see you be alone, because if it were me, I would want you happy. I think I can make you happy. Just don't shut me out. We're moving too fast, fine, I can slow down. I just want you to know, I want you, whatever you're willing to give me."

I could feel him softening inside me and that was the last thing I wanted.

"Really, anything?"

"Yes, anything. I haven't clicked like this with someone ever. You're special, and I can see that after having only spent a few hours with you.

You're beautiful," _kiss._

"You're funny," _kiss kiss._

"You're absolutely amazing," _kiss, nip, kiss_.

I began to move against him again, and we quickly found our rhythm. He was such an amazing lover, given our close proximity and cramped conditions.

He hit a spot somewhere deep inside me, and I felt the stars glaze over my eyes as I came apart above him. A second later, he was groaning into my neck and shuddering violently beneath me.

We both were panting, out of breath, and when I realized how we looked, I couldn't help when a chuckle escaped my lips.

"You know, it does nothing to a man's ego when you laugh at him after sex."

That caused me to laugh even harder.

Edward looked up at me and then glanced around at our surroundings. The windows were fogged up, and thankfully, we were still the only car in the lot.

"You know, this could look bad if we got caught. My dad's the chief of police in Forks, and this would definitely get back to him."

Edward just smiled at me, "Well then, I guess we better start spending more time together in places that aren't public. Because if this is how we act after only knowing each other for a couple of hours then…" he cut off, laughing, as I smacked his chest.

"True enough."


End file.
